A punishment Bella won't forget
by dsar9012
Summary: Bella did something terrible to betray Edward, and he won't forgive her. Atleast not until he is sure she will never betray him again so he will give her a punishment that she will never forget


TWILIGHT FANFICTION

A PUNISHMENT BELLA WON'T FORGET

"Bella, you know what you did was extremely bad don't you?" Edward and Alice as well as their parents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen were also there and they are very very disappointed in Bella. "I' sorry I now know better, I made a mistake, please forgive me?" Bella was sad, her red crimson lips pouted at the Cullen's and tears ran down her cheeks leaving black streaks of runny mascara from her eyes down to her cheeks, she looked like a mess. A pretty, sexy mess, a girl who quite clearly could not get her shit together.

Carlisle spoke up, "Bella we have welcomed you into our family, let you date Edward, our adopted son and this is how you repay us? Why are you still friends with that brutish clan they will only hurt you, don't you know that?" Bella shook her head and looked at Edward, her lips trebled and she was on the verge of crying, "I… I don't know why".

The reason the Cullen family were disappointed in Bella was simple. The Cullens were vampires and vampires only had one natural enemy and that was werewolves. Bella was best friends with Jacob, a member of a tribe of werewolves who lived in Forks, Washington State. These werewolves hated and mistrusted the Cullens and even though they didn't try to kill them, they never trusted them. Because Vampires and werewolves were sworn enemies. And because Vampires who lived near humans weren't trusted by werewolves who thought all vampires were evil and wanted to drink human blood. And mainly because of Bella.

Bella was best friends with Jacob, but now she had gone too far, she hadn't just been friends with him, Edward who often followed Bella when she went to visit Jacob, he couldn't follow Bella onto the lands of the werewolves, because it was forbidden. They lived on a preservation, it was their territory and if a vampire entered it that was a declaration of war. But Bella hadn't been on the preservation, she was at a cinema watching a movie, alone with Jacob. The two were some of the only people at the cinema and in the darkness of the cinema, both of them giggling and sharing popcorn and resting their arms on each other's shoulders, there was no indication for both of them, that Edward was there.

That Edward was observing their flirtations, that he could read every thought Jacob had in his head, all the feelings he had for Bella, romantic and sexual, his muscles tensed and his teeth grinded together as Jacob imagined kissing Bella, not in the cinema, but in her bed at her house. Her father was away, and Bella and Jacob's naked bodies were tangled together, Jacob's warm body temperature keeping Bella comfortable, her naked thighs caressing his and his tongue feeling her's in her mouth, as he pressed his erection against Bella's pussy, he could tell it was slick with her feminine juices and he ached to press it into her, Bella opened her legs preparing herself to take Jacob into herself…. Bella giggled as Jacob told her a joke, he moved his face closer to hers and slowly pressed his lips against Bella's soft lips… Edward expected Bella to shout out and yell at Jacob… but she didn't, she closed her eyes and savoured the taste of Jacob's lips on hers.

Edward was getting ready to kill Jacob, as he could see him and Bella staring into each other's eyes and kissing, he didn't care about Jacob. He hated him, he knew that doing this may cause a war between the Cullens and the werewolves, but he didn't care, he slowly snuck up behind them, he imagined in his mind, going behind Jacob, quickly covering his mouth his hand and taking his other hand at the base of Jacob's neck and quickly thrusting both hands to the side, Jacob's neck made a loud and satisfying "crack" as his lifeless arms fell to his side and his disgusting sexual thoughts about Bella were snuffed out along with him, but then Bella looked up to see who would kill Jacob and he saw her eyes. Her eye's filled with fear, with hate for him, with loathing and horror. He stopped, he was three seats away from them, he loved Bella, he couldn't bare to see her look at him with hate filled eyes, he'd rather kill himself, or ask the Volturi to, rather than have Bella disgusted and hating him, even though here she was cheating on him with a werewolf, betraying everything their relationship stood for, he still wouldn't be able to live with himself if she hated him… he gritted his teeth and slowly moved back and left the cinema.

He went to the toilets and washed his face, his eyes were red and his breathing shallow and painful, he was crying, something he hadn't done since he couldn't even remember. It was the most painful experience he could remember, he had never loved anyone, not even Carlisle and Esme who were his parents, who saved his life, as much as he loved Bella and he couldn't stop thinking about her sweet soft lips on Jacob, about her cheating with him, he wanted to kill something, anything but he had built up a lot of self control over the years. As he hunted animals and rejected human blood he knew when he was at his breaking limit, he could feel it, he punched the mirror and it shattered into hundreds of pieces all over the bathroom floor, he looked at his hand and it was totally fine, he was a vampire after all. He waited until the movie finished and he saw Jacob and Edward walking together and laughing and talking about the movie plot, as soon as he saw Jacob, he almost wanted to rush over there and kill him, even in front of everybody he knew this, and clenched his fists silently following Bella and Jacob. They left the cinema and kissed each other on the cheeks, Edward flinched but was glad that Jacob walked in one direction and Bella was walking towards her car in the parking lot.

Edward followed her when Bella unlocked the car and opened the door he came up to her and took away her keys. "What Edward?" Bella was extremely surprised and confused, "Have a nice time Bella, did you enjoy the movie?" Edward's question was normal but his voice tone bordered with rage, Bella, for the first time in her relationship was scared of Edward, of what he would do to her… "Give me the keys and get in the car, I'm driving", Edward took her keys and her arm and opened the side door and put Bella down on the seat, he slammed the door extremely hard, Bella actually yelped and Edward got in the car and started the engine and left the movie cinema. "Edward I can explain…" Bella's voice trailed off as she looked at Edward's face she had never seen someone's face who looked so angry and sad, she could see betrayal in his eyes and she knew that he had seen her and Jacob. "YOU CAN EXPLAIN?" Edward exploded and Bella started crying, "what would you like to explain Bella, that you cheated on me with your best friend who is a werewolf, that you want to break up with me and date Jacob, that you hate me? What is there to explain Bella? Why would you betray me like that?" Bella was sobbing and she looked at Edward, "I'm sorry, I love you Edward but Jacob is…" "You love me, REALLY? That is how you show love to a person Bella? By betraying them and destroying them? I would fucking hate to be someone you didn't love, if that is your idea of treating someone you do love."

Bella felt scared and tried to control her sobbing, she knew that Jacob had every right to feel betrayed and angry and sad, she knew she would feel the same in her position, she didn't know why she let Jacob kiss her, they were best friends and he was kind and cute and cared for her, she felt safe with Jacob and equal, she didn't feel like she had to prove herself like when she was with Edward. She tried explaining this to Edward. "Why would you feel the need too prove yourself to me when I already love you Bella? Haven't I said that to you a dozen times, why would you still be insecure?", Bella knew he had a point, but Edward was gorgeous, rich and extremely popular, every popular girl at school hated Bella for dating Edward and she still didn't know what he saw in her… She was still thinking and her and Edward weren't talking as he pulled the car into his house's driveway. Bella sat up and finally noticed where they were, she had been absorbed in her thoughts, "why are we…?" "Because you need to be punished" Edward's reply was curt and sharp and he got out of the car and opened the side door and gripped Bella's arm, she could tell that he was brutally angry and hurt by her, and she looked into her eyes and was scared for what her punishment would be…

That was how Bella was in front of the Cullen family. Except for Jasper, Rosaline and Emmet, who were away hunting and wouldn't be back until next week. Alice spoke up, "Bella you and I are friends and I don't know why you did that, if you don't love Edward just speak up and say it, we will allow you to go back to your home safely and I will make sure Edward doesn't harm you or Jacob", Edward growled at the sound of his name and Bella knew now how much Edward hated Jacob. "I don't…" Tears were running down Bella's face, "I don't want to go, I love Edward and I like you, Alice and Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Rosaline and even Emmet. But I love Edward and I'm so, so sorry for what I did to hurt him, please Edward will you forgive me?"

Edward was glad to hear that Bella still loved him, it eased his pain a little bit and he felt better but he still didn't make up for the pain she had caused and she still hadn't been punished… "Bella okay I will accept your condition on the request that you submit to a punishment of my choosing", Edward lowered his voice, "and I can guarantee this is one punishment you will not forget…" Bella gulped nervously, she looked into Edward's eyes and then Alice, and then at their adoptive parents, she had to do it, she loved Edward, she nodded "okay, Edward I accept whatever punishment you have in store for me".

Edward talked to Alice and Bella watched both curiously, their parents had left the room and Alice whispered into Edward's ears, he nodded and she left. "Alice will be back with the tools required for your punishment". Bella just sat on the bed and waited calmly, she felt better now that Edward had forgiven her, she didn't want to be punished but she would rather Edward get it off his chest rather than hating her, she was happy to accept whatever punishment he had in mind, if it meant they could still be together. She had no idea what was going to happen, but when she saw what Alice had in her hands when she entered the room and locked the door she felt sick to her stomach, this was worse and more degrading than anything she could have imagined…

Next chapter will be the last, and I will upload shortly, yes the punishment will be very "naughty", and please don't read the next chapter if sexual topics offend you. Thankyou and please review.


End file.
